The Next Generation: Captain America
by myheadsinthegalaxy
Summary: This is the story of captain America's son. John Rogers was raised a normal kid most his life, but one day his friend Reagan goes missing and he's heart broken. also in the same week he find's out about his fathers secret. Can he cope with that's happening in his life especially with a new villain on the rise? Watch as he lives his life with heart break, family, and lots of action!
1. Chapter 1

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER ONE

CAPTAIN AMERICA

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I tip my imaginary (or is it?) top hat to Stan Lee & co

" I can't do this I have a life! I could be training right now!" john slammed his textbook shut " I don't understand why I need to know about random animals!"

" You got to calm down, I know you're worried about Reagan's disappearance but they are going to find her." Said his Friend Riley

They where preparing for a new oral project. They could do it on anything as long as they used their voice. They were doing it on North American Animals.

"You know, what you need to do is go to the gym, blow off some steam, punch some bags, be all manly."

" Are you sure?"

" Yah you need it"

"Thanks"

_Everyone always was saying the police will find her, the police will find her, but when? It has been over a year since her disappearance; doubt that the police are still looking for her._ Thought John

John was on the boxing and wrestling team starting this year. He needed a way to get his feelings out. So he hit things and people. As he walked down to his basement where he kept his punch bags he remembered the he talked to her.

"John! John? Where are you?"

"Down here" It was when he was first setting up his gym in the basement. He had just found that boxing came naturally to him and wanted to train.

" I got your call what did u want to show me?"

" Look for yourself." she starred around the room. It was filled with boxing bags weights and excise equipment.

"Oh wow. John when did u do this?"

" I decided to do this last week. I used all my savings"

" Does your dad know?"

"No, he hasn't returned from New York yet, some sort of secret meeting with some old friends."

"Oh, well I have to go" She then rubbed her knuckles and a flash a pain crossed her face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yah" she quickly removed her fingers from her knuckles and moved her fingers up to her neck and removed her necklace. "Here, take it."

" Your moms diamond? I couldn't"

She reached out for his hand " Take it. Please don't argue" she looked sad. "Goodbye." She than ran upstairs and he never saw her again. A few days later her room was stripped of all her possessions. The police didn't have any leads or reasons on why she disappeared.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and looked at it. He knew she knew she was leaving but why? Then after his dad broke the news to him. He had returned a day later.

" Son we need to talk."

" Bout what?'

" Remember that alien invasion that happened years ago before you were born?"

"Yah."

"And remember the team that defeated them."

"The avengers, but why are you asking me?"

" Okay I never told you this but I was on that team" His father put his hand on his shoulder and continued, " I was captain America. The man out of time, they called me. And now a new threat is heading this way and we are assembling a new team. You'll be acting as the new captain with all the others in their respective roles."

"Dad why didn't you tell me before?"

"Do you believe me?"

"Well it does make a lot of sense. Why you run off for secret meetings at stark enterprises, or going to that small town in Mexico."

" But do you understand what I am saying."

"Yes"

"Good" He got to leave. " I know this is a lot to take in but we need you now."

That's how conversations between him and his dad went. Told him what he needed to know and how he was going to do it.

"John it's been an hour. Are you ready to work now?" Came his friends' voice.

_Really an hour? I get caught up in my thoughts to easily. _He thought.

He slowly trudged up the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles. Then he walked up one more flight of stairs to get to his room. Once he arrived he chugged down one of the water bottles and then started on the next.

" Dude slow down. Your drinking it way to fast."

"I'm thirsty."

"Yah that's great but your going to get water logged."

"Ok. I'll stop." He put the water bottle gently down.

"Anyways I have to go it's close to dinner."

"Ok see ya tomorrow." He said as watched his friend leave.

_**Reagan was walking slowly towards him. She was wearing a tattered egg blue dress and was in bare feet with scratches and bruises all over her.**_

" _**Ree!" he called out. She didn't even move. **_

" _**Ree!" He tried again. This time she turned and smiled her huge smile at him like nothing happened to her. He started to walk towards her when her smile shrunk and turned into a scowl, she started running towards him at really fast pace. Soon enough she was so close she could plow him over. But she didn't she leapt over him and landed on the other side. He didn't turn though. He desperately wanted to, to see her smile and wave again. But that's when he heard it. That horrible grinding noise that metal on metal make. And that's when he woke up.**_

" John wake up!" His father yelled "It's time for another day of school!"

He slowly dragged himself out of his bed threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his backpack. Hanging from it was his Captain America shield in key chain form. It is always hanging there just in case it is ever needed.

" Hurry up or you'll miss your bus!"


	2. Chapter 2

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER TWO

CAPTAIN AMERICA

Disclaimer: Still tipping my not so imaginary hat.

John slammed his locker close. He couldn't believe someone had moved into Reagan's locker. Just a month after her disappearance some slob of a guy moved in. He stared longingly at her locker, just five weeks ago they were laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

**Flashback**

" God, I can't stand Mr. Carlowsky he just stands there staring at you with his big mustache. It doesn't help he has that thick accent. He's just so annoying!" She said as she walked up to him.

" I thought you were related to him."

"No that's Mr. Yipchuk."

" Yah that's right."

" Well I'm not actually related to him. I'm adopted remember?"

He burst out laughing. She just loved the topic of her adoption. She always had a new joke or reason why she was adopted.

" I'm the daughter of wolverine." Came the new one.

He just kept on laughing. That one was new. The daughter of the meanest hero around. " Ha! That is hilarious!"

" Yah" She smirked " Hilarious. Well got to head to class. See ya at lunch." She turned on her heals and walked away.

**Present time**

While having his flashback the kid who has the locker beside him walks up.

" Hey! Anyone home?" the kid waved his hand in front of his face. " Helloooooo?"

" What? Oh yah. Sorry" John snapped back into present time.

" I'm Brendan Banner. I just transferred here. I'm in grade 9."

" John Rogers. I'm in my senior year here."

" That is so awesome! What is like here? Are people nice? Are teachers good?" His questions spilled over each other like he couldn't get them out fast enough.

" Oh hey slow down! I got to go. Got wrestling pratice." And he walked away without waiting for his response.

**Later that day at home**

He couldn't believe he missed his bus again. All because he volunteered to help the grade nines on the team. Apparently, Brendan was on the team and wouldn't leave him alone. Like he was right now. Yah, Brendan just had to walk home with him.

" So I met this girl and she was also super hot. I think her name was Mary or Marcy. Or maybe Claudia…"

This was the 7th girl he started talking about. John new too, he was counting.

"Uh dude I love walking with you and all but-" But before he could finish his sentence a loud bang interrupted him.

" John your shield!" yelled Brendan from across the road. He looked around for his backpack. When the explosion happened all of his articles went flying. He had to run up the road for it. He ripped off his bag and threw up into the air. When he caught it was full sized and ready for action, just as he was. But whatever caused the explosion wasn't there anymore. It was just gone.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey there." He turned to a tall brown haired girl " I'm Nuclear. I've been sent to kill you Cap!" she smiled widely at her last comment.

" Get away from him" said Brendan. John was surprised he could sound threatening.

" Awwhh is wittle monster angry?" she teased.

" Ohhh very." That's when Brendan became green and large.

" Holy crap I'm in way over my head." John didn't have time to think on that, because Nuclear had already thrown another explosion.

" Shit! Shit! Shit!" John was jumping, and flipping all over the place trying to avoid all the bomb throwing things. He didn't even know what to call them! Finally he threw his shield whacking her in the face, which gave Brendan just enough time to grab her legs and pull them out from under her that caused a loud crack. She screamed out in pain.

" You pieces of crap! You broke my legs! You sons of bitches! You know what? I'll finish this off later." And with that she disappeared.

" Holy Crap! What happened?" asked John as Brendan was shrinking down to size.

" Nuclear happened. He full name is Emily Higgins. She's a mutant and was trained as assassin. And by the looks of it you're her next target."

" No, I get that. What happened to you?"

" Like I said. I'm Brendan Banner, son of Bruce Banner who just happens to be the original Hulk. Oh and sorry for being so annoying, I wasn't allowed blowing my cover tell I absolutely had to. I thought this was a pretty good time. "

"Okay cool. Do you mind continuing this tomorrow? I kind of need to scream into my pillow." And once again he walked away not waiting for his answer.

**After screaming into his pillow**

His phone was ringing again. He hoped it wasn't Brendan again. He picked up his phone without looking at the caller ID.

" I swear Brendan if you call again before tomorrow-"

"Who's this Brendan? Have you replaced me already? I've only been gone a month. It's like you've already forgotten." The voiced laughed. It sounded so happy.

" R-r-r-re? Re is that you?

Once again that tinkling laugh came through the receiver.

" Yah it's me! Who else were you expecting? Oh that's right _Brendan_." She said with humor in her voice.

A/N: So I leave you with this amazing cliffhanger! Hehehehe aren't I evil? So I won't know when I'll be able to update again. (Makes it worse doesn't it?) I have this huge science test coming up! Ugghh I hate science! But enough about my whoas. So please read and review!


	3. Reagan!

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER THREE

CAPTAIN AMERICA

" Reagan? Really? Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need to get a ride? Were you even kidnapped? John's word tumbled out of his mouth. _Just like Brendan_ He thought

" Hey! Slow down! I'll answer all you questions but I'm just calling you to explain."

" Explain what?"

" Why I chose to leave. But the answers to your questions are, can't tell you, yes, no, and no."

" So are you going to tell me the story?"

" Yah. But I can't tell you everything. It's for yours and mine safety. Ok?"

"Ok"

" Okay. So it really started when I was adopted at age five. My dad wanted what you could call a normal child. Well, I wasn't. When I turned 7 some stuff happened and I was abused."

"Ree…" John had no idea what to say. Whenever he saw Reagan with her dad they seemed like the perfect family. But you can't judge from what you see in public. She continued on like if she stopped she wouldn't be able to start again.

" So soon enough it stopped. My problem went away and all was good. But then two days before I left we were robbed. And that's when the problem came back. It was always there, it was always there but I learned how to keep it to my self. I only did it to protect him." He could hear the tears in her voice.

" An-an- and I had to leave. I'm so sorry John that I had to leave. I-I-I I'm so sorry."

" Ree, by the sounds of it needed to leave and had to leave me behind to get out of that hell hole. I'd have made you run from me to keep that from happening."

"Really your OK with that? Even though I can't tell you the details?"

"You'll tell me when your ready. Even though your not here you are my best friend."

" I Love you Jo."

After that she disconnected. He listened to the dial tone hoping to hear her voice one more time. He couldn't believe she contacted him and told him that. The abuse and I love you totally threw him off guard.

His Phone rang again.

" Hello?" He was not in the mood for talking

" Ello sweetheart! Miss me?" It was Nuclear. " Yes my legs are still broken but I thought I should call and let you know I'll be on the scene soon enough. And you should probably be ready. Wouldn't want repeat from today, do we?"

He hung up his phone and decided to change his number, like now. But before he could get up his doorbell rang. He took the steps two at time, ran down the hallway and whip opened the door.

There stood a trembling Reagan.

" Hey, I thought I should say the I love you in person." She said as she wiped the last few tears away from her face.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. His Ree was back.

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a total brain fart. And that's why the chapter's so short. I think my brain might still be tooting. But I'm just happy to get this one out there. Please read and review! **

**P.S Nuclear has a British accent. Forgot to mention that in the story **


	4. What happen's now that's Reagan's back?

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER FOUR

CAPTAIN AMERICA

**Disclaimer: Putting hat back my head, shaking out arm cuz it's tired, shake it out and start tipping the hat once again. **

It felt like they just stood there for hours, holding each other and just being silent. Finally he lets go of her and takes her in. she's wearing dark blue jeans, a black turtleneck and red plaid pea coat. Her hair was pulled up into a tall ponytail. She pulled off her boots and took off her coat.

"Hey Jo."

" Hey Ree."

" You know, I mean it. I do really love you, even if you don't. "

" Ree, I've always loved you."

" But what kind? I mean I want to be with you, always. I'm only saying this because it's going to effect a big decision in my life."

He had to think about this. He remembered a time when he wanted to be much more than friends. But did he want it now? When she just came back into her life? He couldn't decide.

" John! We need to talk now! About earlier!" he just couldn't believe it. Brendan had to come now. Out of all the time in the world he chose this moment. He stepped inside without knocking.

" Dude about earlier, I…" He stopped talking when he saw Reagan.

" Who's this?" asked Reagan

" Brendan."

" The guy you replaced me with? After a month?"

" Is this Reagan? The girlfriend that went missing?" both of them sounded surprised to meet each other, but when they looked at each other looked even more surprised.

" Do you guys know each other?'

"No" they said at the same time.

" It's, it's, it's not how expected him to look. That's all."

" Okay, I'm going to the washroom. I'll be back."

**Reagan point of view**

I couldn't believe it. He was standing there. He tried to-

" Hey, uh sorry about killing you last week, total accident."

" Yah, the next time you come to visit, don't get so into it. You tend to smash… everything."

" I know."

" So you've come for Jo?"

"Yah."

**In the kitchen **

John poured himself a drink of water. He needed think. 

_They know each other. I just know it. How? When did they meet? Did Brendan just call her my girlfriend? Oh shit he did, and I didn't deny. Great I'm going to have a great day tomorrow. The big green guy following me around tomorrow teasing me. Great. _

He stepped out of the kitchen to hear them talking to each other. He could only make out a few words they were saying.

" Hey… Sorry… killing… accident"

" The next… visit… into… smash"

What did they know about? What were they talking about? _Maybe I should find out._

He started walking determinedly towards the front hallway. When it got into view all he could see was Reagan standing in the hallway.

" Where's Brendan?"

" He left, he said he could see you were busy so he'll come back later. It's just you and me now. Have you come up with your answer yet?"

" Yes."

He stepped towards her and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was surprised, but then soon started kissing him back. His arms wrapped around her back and hers around his neck. He lifted her up as their kiss deepened and placed on the ledge by the door. And that's where they stayed.

**What will happen next? Where does Reagan fit into this? What does she know? What's her story? Is she good or bad? All your questions will be answered! But not in the next chapter! Hehe. Aren't I evil? And thanks to Hanstrantdgw for helping me with this story! I also tip my not so imaginary top hat to her for this chapter and every chapter to come. **


	5. Killer Robats and Nick

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER FIVE

CAPTAIN AMERICA

The rest of the day went great. They mostly stayed inside looking through old photo albums, since Reagan was in almost every picture. John was so happy to have her back that he didn't question what Brendan and Reagan talked about earlier. What he didn't know was that he was going to find out what they meant.

Reagan pecked him on the nose and got up. " I have to go."

" Are you going to be gone awhile?"

" John I won't be coming back."

" Ree you just came back"

" I know, but I have responsibilities…" she got up and walked towards the door, sliding on her shoes and throwing her jacket over her shoulder and opening the door.

" I'm so sorry John."

She started to walk outside, totally catching John off guard. Once he realized what happened he jumped up out of his seat and ran outside. He ran right by Reagan to stop her.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! You just came back! You can't just leave again. You got to stay at least a few days. Come on Ree… please."

Ree looked up and around his head. She looked annoyed. Really annoyed.

" Go inside and call Brendan, tell him to bring Nick with him."

John turned around to see what she saw, and in the sky were giant robots flying towards the house.

" Ree, is there something you're not telling me? Cuz I can take it."

" Just call." She never took her eyes off the robots.

"Fine." He walked up to his house to get his phone to call Brendan.

" Hey bro, Ree leave?" Asked Brendan right away after he picked up.

" Umm, no, we are actually being attacked by giant robots and Ree said to come fast and bring Nick. Who's Nick?"

" I'll introduce you when we get there." After that he hung up. John ran downstairs to grab his shield and go protect Ree.

_I forgot about Ree! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt. _He didn't dare let himself think she was dead, she was stronger and smarter then get herself killed. She would've run away or something. He made a dash for the doors so he could make these bots go away.

When he made it outside he stopped by the door, laying on the ground was two of the robots all slashed up, with no sign of Reagan. He could see in the distance at least 10 more coming in the distance.

" John! What's happen? Where's Rea?" Brendan yelled from up the street followed by a tall muscular man that had a bow and arrows strap over his back.

" And this Nick. Told you I'd introduce you." Nick nodded

" Brendan, we have a giant robot problem, and I can't Ree."

"YO! I'm up here dofus!" John looked up to see Reagan standing on his roof.

" You were trying to get a good signal, weren't you?" Nick said to Ree.

" You betchya, but the robots are getting better. They are blocking my signal. It's just us."

She jumped down easily and landed on her feet.

" Good to see you again Nick."

" You too."

" Reunions are great and all, but we are about to go into battle in a few seconds and I like getting prepared."

John was very confused; all these people were acting like they were all old friends even though he just met Brendan a day ago.

" Guys, do you all know each other?"

" You never told him Rea?" asked Nick.

"Ummm I only got here like a day ago. And I wasn't on planning on telling him, but now I kind of have to."

" Rea, you can show him." Brendan said.

John was totally a taken back but how familiar they were with each other. He looked up to see how the robots were coming.

" Guys I don't care about what Ree hasn't told me, we need to get ready now."

**So how was the chapter? Like the cliffhanger? I bet you thought you were going to find out Reagans secret. Mwahaha! Just wait for my next update hopefully coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

STORY NUMBER ONE: CHAPTER SIX

CAPTAIN AMERICA

The robots landed in front of them and zeroed in on Reagan right away.

" Must destroy mu-" and was cut off to an arrow to the eye. Everyone turned to look at Nick.

" What? The robot was pissing me off."

" Good enough reason." Replied Reagan as she shrugged.

Nick pulled out another arrow ready to shoot and Brendan was stretching. John looked over to see if Reagan was scared or trying to run away, but she was standing there with her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels. The other robots were advancing on them. Nick ran forward ready to attack while Brendan hulked out.

" Reagan I think it would be best" John started but Reagan was already flying forward getting ready to pounce on the first robot. He to blink to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The Ree he knew would go hide and never confront these things, what happened to his best friend? He couldn't help but wonder.

" John! You need to help to." Nick yelled at him.

" On my way." He took one more look at Ree who was beating down a robot that was suppose to be way to big for her to handle, but yet she was standing on its should getting ready to rip off its head. He turned back to the robot that was advancing on him. He whipped his shield at it cutting through one of its feet, throwing off balance, which gave him enough time to climb up onto the top of it and pull out the wires connecting it heads to its body.

" Nice one Jo!" called out Ree who was standing on ground. The robot he was standing on started falling forwards and John new it was time to bail. He hopped off landing in a crouched position on the ground. When he stood up he noticed that he was facing Ree.

"JOHN MOVE!" Ree yelled at him. He turned to see one of the robots coming their way charging at him. When John turned back to her she was running towards him with a fierce look on her face. She jumped up and over him and landed on top of the robot.

"Rea don't take it down yourself you need help!" Nick yelled at Ree.

" I took down four without you I can do it again!"

That's when he found out Reagans secret. Coming out of each of her hands were long silver knives dagger things. Well it was the same as wolverines. That's when it hit him, that whole conversation with her the day before she disappeared and the phone conversation. She was trying to tell him something and he completely blew her off!

Reagan was slashing and kicking at the robot, throwing punch after punch until it was just threads of metal. She then jumped onto the next one and did the same.

" Well since you know who she is now maybe you should call her by her code name." He said to John then turned to Reagan. "Yo! Wolverine watch out! Hulk is beating up the last few and if you don't move out of the way fast then-" but he was cut off when Reagan was struck down by robot that was flung by Brendan. She flew though the air and landed on her head causing her to break her neck. John rushed over to her hoping to God she was not dead. When he knelt by her side though she wasn't breathing. Nick and Brendan weren't paying attention. They were finishing off the last robot and making sure no more coming. When they were finally done they walked towards them laughing. John couldn't take it. The girl he loved was dead and they had the nerve to laugh after they finished.

" STOP LAUGHING! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DEAD? I GET YOUR USE TO LOSING PEOPLE ON THE FIELD AND ARE TRAINED TO GET OVER IT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LAUGH!" He screamed at them.

" Oh shit. I killed Reagan again and I just promised her too that I wouldn't kill her anymore." Brendan looked embarrassed.

" Bren, John doesn't know what you are talking about." Nick reminded him.

"Oh right, don't worry she'll be fine." He waved his hand at him like this was normal. "But we should carry her inside, she'd be ticked off if we left her out here and I don't feel like dying today."

" Still doesn't know what you are talking about Brendan." Nick repeated

John was totally confused but he didn't care what they were talking about. The best thing Brendan could ever say already left his mouth. _She'll be fine, don't worry._ Even though he's only known Brendan a few days and Nick barely an hour he trusted them. It was that weird gut feeling he got that he knew they were telling the truth.

" I don't care what the hell she is as long as she is all right." John said at last.

" Dude, she isn't a thing, she's a girl. If she heard you say that your head would be cut right off." Scolded Brendan.

" Come on guys let just get her inside." Nick said throwing her over his shoulder. " Rea will explain everything soon enough."

**And that's the end of the chapter. The story would've been up on the 23****rd**** but I had family come visit me from Quebec and then I got really sick a few days later and never got chance to finish the story till now. I'll try to be faster on the next chapter though. But that depends how fast I can catch up on a week's worth of homework. **


	7. Nuclear

**A/N Thought I would add a flash back to the story! Fun isn't it!**

Nick took Reagan and flopped her on the couch in the front room. "Be careful!" John glared at Nick.

"Oh don't worry she will be really angry no matter what when she wakes up. It's going to be quite funny actually since Brendan here just killed her earlier this month too." Nick laughed as he patted Brendan shoulder. This was all too funny to him. Poor Brendan was going to be in pain tonight. Soon enough Reagan started to stir

"That stupid bastard where is he?" she mumbled as she sat up rubbing her neck. Brendan who was already in the corner started trembling. Nick sensing Brendan fear rushed over to the couch and pushed Reagan back down.

"No, not yet." He said in a soothing voice. " He deserves to wait, let him be scared."

"Yah let him be scared." She yawned out before going to sleep. John who stood there and saw his girlfriend come back from the dead was freaked out and confused.

"Nick what is going on?" He demanded but Nick only looked at Reagan one more time and then walked out the door.

" He doesn't like talking much." Brendan shrugged and then followed Nick out the doors. John was now left alone with the recently deceased Reagan, who was now snoring lightly.

"Ree what happened to you when you were gone?" He said to himself. He started to cress her cheek absentmindedly and stared down at her. He took in how she looked at that moment with her hair in knots mixed with mud and a long scratch down her cheek; he couldn't believe she could endure so much. He couldn't believe that she had Adamantium claws coming out her knuckles. Staring down at her delicate hands he realized that he didn't care about it. He cared more that she was not dead.

"John?" Reagan had awoken. "John, what happened?"

"Your okay!" He leaned over to her and pressed his lips down to hers. He could tell she was token by surprised but she never pulled away. She deepened the kiss and wrapping her arms around John's waist making him climb on top of her and put his arms around her back. He could feel her tongue running along his lips asking to open his, which he gladly did. For a long while they stayed like this, just kissing; happy just to be with each other. Finally Reagan broke off.

" John, I think I have a lot explaining to do."

"Don't worry about it." He wasn't. "I get it."

" No, let me explain."

John stayed silent. He really didn't care anymore he wanted to be with Reagan and that was it. She continued on anyways.

" You know I was adopted at age 5 but before that I lived with my mother and father I guess. I still don't how I was put into adoption or why. I don't know how I became who I am or why my dad hasn't come to me. I know he's out there. I see him in the papers." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't imagine what is was like knowing that your father was out there but was making no attempt to get to know her, to find her. He took hold of her hand and gently caressed it with his thumb.

" When I was 7 is when you could say is when my claws first slipped out." She smiled at that.

"Well, since my dad didn't know what to do with me he would whip my knuckles every night while mumbling about making it go away. I guess he figured it was a one-time thing because it never came back and all was good we acted like nothing happened, but then we were robbed and the man had a gun to my fathers throat. His throat! So I took them out again scared him off. I swear I didn't hurt him! And then he left the room and came back with a belt. I turned and left, ran right out the door and never looked back. I slept on a park bench that night and the next day gave you the necklace and left."

She dug her head in his shirt and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well isn't this lovely? The cap here has finally found a girlfriend! Isn't that the cutest little thing!" Standing in front of them was Nuclear the exploding girl.

"Nuclear, as always great timing. It's such a pleasure to see you again!"

" Same to you Cap!"

"John, whatever you do don't play into her games." Reagan said. By speaking up though Nuclear focused in on her.

"Oh! The Caps girlfriend is the wolverine." She turned to John jumping up and down like a little girl. "She is version 2.0! Wouldn't want to date her dad though. He is a real hard ass."

And that's when it all started. She threw an explosion at John's feet, which he easily jumped away from and was able to grab his shield. While doing all of that Nuclear had charged at Reagan who stopped her easily with a punch to the face. Nuclear struggled to get up but before she could regain her footing Ree was already on top of her grabbing the front of her shirt to pull her up to be face to face.

"You really think you can come in here and kill us that easily!" She demanded

"I Know I can! Well at least the Cap anyways." She spat. Reagan then had 2 claws coming out of her hand pinning her down by her neck.

"Leave now and never return and I will spare your life." Through this entire scene John stared at the 2 girls, the 2 very different girls who were giving each other death glares. Was this really the Reagan who knew? Before she left him she was quite and sweet and very sarcastic (only after you got to know her). But now she was self-confident and kind of threatening. He wasn't sure if he liked that. He wanted to see the shy Reagan at least one more time.

**Flashback**

_John looked around the hallway. He needed to find his locker before the bell rang. Where was locker 2272? He looked up at the clock. _

"_20 minutes before class starts! This wonderful!" He said to no one. "2281, 2279, 2274, 2270, Wait back up I passed it!" He back tracked 2 lockers and found his with no lock on it yet. _

"_Thank goodness no one claimed my locker yet!"_

" _Lucky! I had to fight off a 200 pound football player!" The locker beside him slammed shut and a girl with flowing brown hair and a petite frame stared at him. She was about to say something when she recognized who he was. _

"_Oh I'm so sorry!'' she started to get a little flustered "I thought you were someone else! I should probably leave you alone. So sorry!" She started to back away and turn to the stairs to get downstairs._

"_Wait! Hold on I never got your name!"_

_She turned back around and pointed to herself. "Yah you! I liked talking to you! So what's your name?'_

"_Reagan." She smiled at him. John had finally caught up to her. "My name is John by the way." And that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship._

**End**

**A/N Have you seen Hansel and Gretel witch hunter yet? Awesome movie! Loved it so much you guys should go see it! **

**Read and Review**

**Xoxoxo **


	8. flashback

**A/N: Sup? Sorry I haven't updated in a while been kinda busy with stuff, family stuff which no one wants to know about. So onward with the story! So I thought I would make a flashback chapter in Reagan's point of view just because I can!**

I slowly entered the main foyer of the school, totally token aback by the largeness of the school. The elementary school I went to was very small only housing just fewer than 300 students. This was completely new territory for me. Trying to block out my stress I put in my earphones and put the music up to full blast. Little talks by of monsters and men comes through my speakers

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
__[Video version:]__ The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
__[Live version:]__ The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

_[Video version:]__ Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
__[Live version:]__ Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore 

I studied the lyrics, listening to every word and replaying everything I listened to over in my head. When I reached my locker 2771 there was a jock trying to move into it.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that's my locker." I muttered to him

" Finders keepers losers weepers." He shrugged

"Please just let me have my locker." I pleaded but all he did was put out his hand and shoved me out into the hallway. I grabbed his arm and flipped over my body.

"My locker not yours." I growled. I stepped by him and threw his stuff out.

I opened my locker and started to put my things in when I heard a voice

"Thank goodness no took my locker!"

Man, was he ever lucky! And I was going to tell him that much.

" Lucky! I had to fight off a 20 pound football player!" I slammed my locker shut to see whom it was and was bedazzled with a ray of hotness. I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else! I should probably leave you alone."

I backed away slowly and then made a beeline for the stairs.

"Wait hold on! I don't even know your name!" The guy from the locker yelled after me. I turned around. This was new. No never wanted to know my name before and now the hottest guy in school was chasing me down! I turned and pointed toward myself. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yah you! I liked talking to you! So. What's your name?" he asked me when he caught up to me.

"Reagan." I could get use to this.

"My names John by the way."

This definitely is a start of a beautiful friendship.

**So you like? I know short, poorly written, but I wanted to get this chapter up before I left for a trip. Yes, people over this Easter break I am going to Montreal to visit family! So have a happy bunny day to you!**


End file.
